Dosaman Ghasulchaonlor/Tropes
A-G Ax Crazy: But only if you make Dosaman mad. Or if he wants to open you up. Chekov's Gunman: And it only took him nearly two years to fire the gun. The unnamed scientist who created Wendy way back in Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight!? ....Yeeeaaah. Composite Character: Dosaman is what happens if you take Yuuki Kaburagi from Rising Phoenix, put her in a blender with Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Szayelaporro Granz, and just set it to purée. Did Not Get The Girl: No, no Dosaman did not. Even Evil Has Loved Ones: No matter how twisted it was, Dosaman's love for Giselle was genuine. For Science!: 'Pretty much defines Dosaman, this revolves around everything he does. It's in his ''page quote. 'Foregone Conclusion: '''No matter what happens to Dosaman in ''Daybreak, he has to live long enough into the Dawn storyline to create Wendy, thus setting events in motion. Due to this, scenes with him may lack a bit of tension because you know he won't die. It also makes all of his advances towards Giselle pointless, because anyone who has read the first chapter of Dawn knows he wound up single. H-P '''Hopeless Suitor: '''Dosaman appeared to have had a thing for Giselle, but, he apparently wasn't her type and when she become softer due to her children, he came to reject her as well. '''Japanese Honorifics: Dosaman often used "-kun" when referring to Giselle. The only time males use "-kun" when referring to a female is when a teacher is referring older female students. While in that case, it is typically used to avoid the intimacy of an honorific such as "-chan" which might be considered inappropriate between teacher and student, the way Dosaman uses it is meant to be condescending. Knife Nut: Dosaman's primary weaponry were throwing knives. Lack of Empathy: With all the horrible things he's done, he's genuinely surprised anyone would think his ways are wrong. Luckily he works with a Magic Council that is equally as evil and insane as he is. Mad Scientist: To the core. On the aside, when he's not doing his work that's sanctioned by the magic council, he will more than happily cut open and experiment on captured victims. Man's got his problms. Not Good With Rejection: Sure Dosaman, try to assault the two children who you think are obstructing you from the love of your life, with both children being the reincarnation of the primordial gods of the universe, that'll work real well. Omnicidal Maniac: This man created the Satellite Square: Etherion, 'a device said to ''warp friggin' space-time, ''and then created a ''portable version of it within his knives. This is like if Davros condensed the reality bomb into devices to destroy ''sections ''of reality as opposed to whole of reality. Q-V '''Refuge in Audacity: Dosaman is quite aware he's a gigantic, sociopathic prick. He just doesn't care. The Unfettered: So long as his actions further science, anything is acceptable. Unrequited Love Lasts Forever: It's implied losing his chance at Giselle contributed to his Villainous Breakdown and Sanity Slippage later, although losing everything he ever worked for could probably be another one. W-Z The Worf Effect: By the time of his defection, Dosaman was weak enough to lose to Jason LaHote at his weakest. *'Worf Had The Flu: '''However, during this time, his defection and isolation was taking it's toll on Dosaman. Had he been mentally up for it, he would have been able to put up a much better showing, and possibly have even beat Jason at the time, as he was much stronger in the past. '''What Do You Mean, It Wasn't Made On Drugs?:' Dosaman's full name. Really, what does one smoke to decide on a name like that? 'Yandere: '''A rare ''male example, Dosaman's interactions have minor shades of this, he appeared to be very possessive of Giselle, despite them not being a couple to begin with and despised Vivian and Crux for taking up her time and ruining the image he had of her. Crux did not take well to this.